


experimenting

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, short unbeta’d pwp written on mobile bc i had caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: It had been Kaede’s idea to bring this new toy into the bedroom, and Maki’s first reaction had been utter shock at what her girlfriend had suggested.





	experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing a different piece of smut and then this idea came to me so i dropped that (for now) and quickly wrote this.

* * *

“A-are you sure it’s okay?” Maki asked, looking down bashfully at Kaede, feeling a twinge in her chest at the sweet smile she was giving her back. 

“I would have said so if not,” she replied, before giving a slightly devious smile. “Now, keep riding, babe.”

Feeling a bit more confident, Maki nodded, giving another experimental roll of her hips, the feeling of the toy inside her still strange, but not unpleasant. It had been Kaede’s idea to bring this new toy into the bedroom, and Maki’s first reaction had been utter shock at what her girlfriend had suggested. Still, she had been curious herself (but had never been brave enough to ask herself if Kaede would be willing to try it), and while they had had a bit of a rocky start to this new sex adventure, eventually they got on the right track. And that was Maki testing the waters of the newly-introduced strap-on that they had ordered. 

“Try going a little faster, if it’s comfortable for you. I’ll help you out a bit,” Kaede said, bringing one of her hands from Maki’s hips to under the fabric of her skirt a bit, fingers brushing against her nether lips, causing Maki to let out a little gasp. 

“Kaede,” she said, not much conviction behind it. Kaede’s fingers quickly located their target, gently pressing against Maki’s clit and making her back arch slightly. This sudden movement caused the fake shaft inside of her to press deep against her inner walls, and Maki rolled her hips again, picking up on a rhythm.

“That’s it,” Kaede said, starting to slowly circle Maki’s little nub, encouraging her to keep up her movements. “Good girl.”

Maki had picked up more of a rhythm now, performing a special dance atop Kaede and being rewarded with pleasure from her girlfriend’s digits. Kaede’s other hand was still holding on to Maki’s hip, guiding her but still letting her do the work. The sight of Maki atop her, her face revealing the pleasure she was feeling, and knowing what pleasure she was giving her with her nimble fingers, was exactly what Kaede had been aiming for when she had first suggested that maybe they should try experimenting on each other with a bit more than just their fingers and tongues. 

“Are you having fun? Does it feel good?” Kaede asked, and got a nod in response, but not much else; she was getting into it, but Maki was more focused on keeping her rhythm, and the undertones of pleasure she was feeling. 

Kaede experimentally gave a tiny thrust at the apex of Maki’s next bounce, the resounding feeling sending shivers down Maki’s spine. At the same time, Kaede’s fingers played with her clit like it was her finest music piece, and Maki couldn’t resist a moan. 

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna...”

“Good, do it,” Kaede said, continuing to play with her girlfriend. Maki was close, but stuck on that edge right before climax. She temporarily forgot about keeping her rhythm as Kaede’s fingers stroked and rubbed at her, pushing her closer and closer—

With a sudden gasp, Maki’s spine straightened as she was pushed over, a few quick instances of Kaede’s name falling from her lips. Kaede continued rubbing at Maki until she calmed down, a few shivers the only indication of what she had just done. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at Kaede, smiling slyly up at her. 

“Well, how was it?” she asked, and Maki nodded. 

“That...was something I wouldn’t mind doing again,” she replied, and Kaede giggled. 

“Well, good. I was hoping you’d like it.”

Maki slowly lifted herself up and off of Kaede, before moving to snuggle up next to her, Kaede wrapping an arm around her. 

“You’ll have to try it next,” Maki said. “I bet you’ll like it, too.”

“Sure,” Kaede said. “Plus, it’d be fun to see you try to take the lead.” 

Maki didn’t have a response, instead just accepting the kiss to the top of her head from Kaede.

**Author's Note:**

> they’re lesbians so happy pride month and thanks for reading!


End file.
